


Riding The Storm

by problematicorca



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: First Time, I really wanted to write something for my ship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, how does no one else ship this?, it's basically just self-indulgent porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematicorca/pseuds/problematicorca
Summary: Sam realizes that he really likes to get dominated, but only when it's by Weather Wizard.





	Riding The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Small break from my NaNo to indulge one of my ships ❤

It all started in a whirlwind of lust, but was that not to be expected when Mirror Master was involved? 

Costumes were shed quickly enough as the two Rogues fumbled through the hide-out together. It was a miracle in and of itself that they did not trip over anything other than each other, their mouths locked feverish kisses. Mark's hands strayed to Sam's hips more often than not, gripping tightly and kneading his fingers in with touch-starved desperation. 

Validation of any sort was welcomed, especially validation from the ever pompous and arrogant Mirror Master. Sam was practically untouchable and unattainable, so Mark considered this more of win than anything else. Who knew that teasing could lead to something as rewarding as sex? 

A thousand ideas were beginning to form in a haze of lust that was steadily overriding logic when Mark found himself abruptly pulled from his thoughts as he was slammed in to a body-sized mirror hanging on the wall. An uncertain grin etched across his face, nervousness twisting his gut as Sam held him firmly in place. 

"Don't worry," the Mirror Master grinned devilishly at him. "I'll take _good_ care of you." 

Suddenly, Mark found himself shoved through the mirror and in to an unfamiliar world. A thousand lights scattered around him like stars in the sky, enchanting and alluring. It did not hold a candle to Scudder when he stepped through and began shoving Mark down on the walkway beneath him. This was where Mark began to find himself in unfamiliar territory now, watching as Scudder fell in to his lap with ease. It was obvious that Sam knew exactly what he was doing, but Mark? 

He had ideas. 

Mardon had never been with another person before now, always too busy—to preoccupied with his heists or his books to worry about sex. Becoming a criminal really put a damper on his sex drive, after all. This did not improve after he became Weather Wizard. Sure, he would throw up the confident act (which he was quite good at), but now that he found himself in the middle of action? He was at a loss for how to proceed. 

" _Don't_ tell me," Sam's voice was haughty as always. He brushed his fingers through his bangs, pushing them back as he stared down at Mark through half-lidded and lusting blue eyes. "You're _paralyzed_ in wonder. I know, I'm the _best there ever was!_ But I'm going to be _mad as Hell_ if you don't do something soon." 

"Right--" Mark would rather not ruin the moment with his own inexperience, but he felt that was inevitable. Sam was not new to this, he could tell, and he knew that Sam would be able to tell that he had no idea what he was doing really. His hands shakily moved up along Scudder's sides, savoring the feeling of having another person close and willing and longing for your presence. He leaned in to kiss along Scudder's neck, stubble tickling the skin as his teeth scraped along. This was going well, right? He could bullshit his way through this.

"Oh my God." 

Mark stopped when he heard Sam speak again, looking up at him. He had been caught. 

"You—You have _no idea_ what you're doing, do you? Have you ever even had _sex_ before?" 

The silence was more telling than anything else he could have ever said before. Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. Mark suddenly feared that their time together was about to come to a close, and he desperately did not want that. "I can't believe this," but Sam sounded so frustrated that it offended Mark. 

"Then I'll just--" He opted to try pushing Sam away, forgetting that they were not in the world he knew. Here, he was at Mirror Master's mercy, in Mirror Master's domain. Walking away was a death sentence, but it was hard to remember that with a hardened cock between his legs and humiliation burning in his chest. 

"You'll _what?_ " Sam caught him and help Weather Wizard steady. That was not a dismissal, only an exclamation of surprise. "I can't let you go now. Well, unless you really _want to_ and you're not feeling it anymore. But, _c'mon_. It's _me_ , Wizard, how could you _not?_ " He caught Mark's gaze, seeing the confusion and the humiliation all swimming in a chocolate brown gaze. 

It was endearing. 

"By the time I finish with you, you're going to be a sex god, alright?" He cups Mardon's face in both hands, pulling him in for a kiss to seal the promise. 

\-------

“Oh,  _come on_ , Wizard. That’s the  _best_ you can do? I’m  _unimpressed_.”

Sam rakes his fingers through his bangs again, pushing them back and still managing to somehow be the epitome of beauty and grace despite his position. Even sitting on Mark’s lap, with the Wizard buried inside of him, he will always have control over the situation. His hand finds its way back to Mardon’s shoulder for leverage as his hips rock in a steady pace that was far too slow for either of them. Was Sam doing it to make a point, or to antagonize Mark until he got what he wanted out of him? He is a little less than surprised as Mark sits up and grabs at Mirror Master’s hips. 

He has grown bold in the few hours they have spent together, and Sam likes it.

Their lips are barely inches apart, their breaths mingling with each exhale. It was starting to get hot between them, and suddenly Sam is glad he pulled Mark into the solitude that was the Mirror World instead of having it out in the base. There was too high a risk of getting caught, getting interrupted, and Sam did not think he could bear it if anyone else walked in on them. He knows they would never live it down.

Besides, he learned something new and invaluable today because of it. Now he gets to enjoy stealing Mark's virginity without the risk of anyone else ever finding out.

“Is that a challenge?” Mark’s voice is sultry and low, for Sam’s ears alone. They are both well aware that no one could hear them in here, but it was the gesture that counted. Before Sam could answer, Mark was shoving him backwards and pinning him down. There was no pause in between actions; just as soon as Sam’s back hit the ground, Mark was driving into him. With each thrust in, he had clawed a noise out of Scudder’s throat that made him more and more desperate to hear it again. With a bruising grip, his hands found purchase on Sam’s hips. Lightning crackled at his fingertips, making Mirror Master’s hips buck back against him. 

Oh, what a pleasant reaction. Mardon would have to remember that for next time, because he is  _certain_  there  _would be_  a next time. 

As he leans over to catch Sam’s mouth in a kiss, he finds his own blocked by a hand. It seems that even in his current state, even coming  _undone_  under the Weather Wizard’s assault, Scudder still had some control. A wicked grin spread across Sam’s face, his eyes- glazed with lust and excitement- half-lidded in amusement as he etched out a breathy laugh. “That’s a little–  _hhhhh_ \- too intimate, don’t you–  _ah_ – don’t you agree?” 

Perhaps so, but Mark could not bring himself to care. One of his hands abandoned Scudder’s hip to seize his wrist and pin it down, letting instinct drive him. Fine, if he could not have his lips, Mark would attack his throat next. 

Sam squirmed under the body, overwhelmed by sensation and  _in love_  with the way he was being held down. For someone always so collected and regal, Scudder was beginning to realize the perks of letting someone else have the reigns. There was nothing wrong with giving Mark a little bit of control either, aside from Sam's pride fighting back. But with each thrust in from the Weather Wizard, Sam was forgetting more and more why he ever bothered to act like he was in charge. 

Mark had caught on fast, and Sam could not be any more proud of his work. He took little Virgin Wizard and turned him in to a natural. That was more successful than any heist, and more rewarding. Mark should only be so lucky that he was handsome and intelligent, making him quite the catch despite his inexperience. It did little to slow him down now though, making Sam wonder just how many times he can get away with doing this and keeping it a secret before the rest of the Peanut Gallery find out.

Because there would be a next time. Oh, there was no doubt in his mind; he would have to do this again. 

"Mardon--" Sam's back arched up again as his free hand came up to claw at Mark's shoulder. He was almost there, he could feel it in the pit of his gut, and if Mark's panting and desperate thrusts were anything to go by? Sam knew the Weather Wizard was in the same boat. "I'm--" His voice caught in another moan as blue eyes fluttered back. He could not even give a proper warning before he came again, spilling in between them for a final time. 

Mark continued to drive in for a few seconds after before he buried his face in Sam's neck to muffle his voice and spilled in to him. His hips stuttered in their movements before he stopped completely and clung on tightly to the smaller body beneath him. 

Silence fell between the two of them as they each enjoyed their high and the warmth of the other body clinging to them. Sam even went so far as to loop an arm around Mark's neck to hold him closer still, enjoying the sound of his ragged breath and the feel of his muscled body. When he finally found his strength again, Mardon pulled out, only to collapse beside Sam so as to not crush him. Mirror Master, indignant and getting cold with the lack of body on top of him, pulled Mark back as his own personal blanket. 

His fingers raked through sweaty black hair, brushing the bangs out of the Weather Wizard's face and grinning down at him. They could almost be mistaken for lovers, but Sam would thoroughly deny any stupid accusations like that. 

" _Now_ , I'm impressed."


End file.
